Laundry Day
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: It looks like clothes need to be done. How exactly does Nu get around to doing this anyway? ONE-SHOT. Please R


**Laundry Day**

**I have written a few Nu tragedies lately so I figured I would make a lighthearted story for everyone.**

* * *

Ragna walked out of his bedroom yawning and scratching his head. He shuffled to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and saw his roommate standing there. He was slightly shocked to see her wearing his shirt he then felt slightly cold. He shivered and his hands felt his chest and no cloth between it. He realized that Nu had his shirt that he went to bed in. How did she even get that?

"Nu…Why are you wearing my shirt and how did you get it in the first place?" He asked the girl. The girl turned around and smiled happily at Ragna. She looked down and seemed to look like she was trying to find the words to explain something.

"Good morning, Ragna! Nu hope you slept well! Well, Nu is doing her laundry right now and she didn't have anything clean to wear and as much as Nu would like to run around with nothing on for you, she figured she better safeguard her modesty for today." She said pumping her fist. Ragna flushed a bit at these words, both out of shock and disbelief. She had avoided the question and said she wanted to be modest for once in her life. He needed to sit down.

"Nu, how exactly did you get my shirt anyway? I went to sleep in it. It isn't like I would just give you the shirt off my back for you to wear." He sighed as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and took a big drink. Nu was slightly bouncing in place as she was trying to explain everything.

"Well, Nu took a shower last night and after, she realized that she had nothing to wear so she went into your room, in nothing but a towel, and sat you up and took your shirt off so Nu could wear it. It still smelled like you so she thought she would admire it for a few minutes. Nu is surprised how heavy of a sleeper you—you are" she said as she was cut off for a second by orange juice splashing in her face. Ragna, at this point, had a face redder than the jacket he normally wore. Nu giggled and wiped some of the juice off her face with a paper towel.

"Nu…I somehow wonder how you do all of the things you do and I believe I have come to a conclusion." Ragna said with a stoic look on his face. Nu tilted her head.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Ragna? " Nu said, moving a bit closer to the man. Ragna sighed and moved her back a little bit.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are insane…" Ragna said. He turned around to walk back into his room and heard Nu start laughing.

"Oh, Ragna. You are such a funny guy! Nu isn't insane. You can call the psychiatrist she went to as a kid. Although, Nu hasn't heard from him since he had that something order put on Nu…Oh well." She said. Ragna sighed. How did he live with this girl? He felt exhausted just from talking to her. He decided that he would go surf the internet for awhile.

"Hmmm, let's see. How much longer does Nu's clothes have left?" Nu said to herself as she went into the laundry room. She saw her clothes still spinning in the dryer where she had left them. She smiled and stared feeling slightly dizzy from the spinning.

"Nu will come back later, little clothes. Have fun!" She said as she waved at the dryer and slammed the door. Back in Ragna's room, He still realized that he had yet to put a shirt on. He groaned as he was just getting into a game of DOOM. He stood up and went to his closet to find a shirt to wear. His eye twitched when he noticed that all of his clothes were gone. What had that girl done now?

"NU! WHERE ARE ALL OF MY CLOTHES!?" He yelled as he swung his door open. He heard giggling from the girl and footsteps scampering away. The girl could really be quick when she wanted to be. He found Nu sitting on a pile of his clothes in the living room.

"Nu…what the hell are you doing?" Ragna asked. Nu looked up and then dived further into the pile of clothes and started to do a snow angel motion.

"Nu is getting closer to Ragna, of course! Ragna, you should join me! Nu wants to be here with you forever!" Nu said. Ragna knew she was obsessed with him, but she was acting really weird today. He did care for the girl, but he wasn't exactly sure how much.

"Nu has been feeling like you have been avoiding her lately. You seem so distant with Nu. Nu only wants to make you happy and you shut yourself off. It makes Nu feel like she is unwanted." Nu said hanging her head down. Ragna sighed. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nu, I have just been dealing with a lot right now. My job and other things have been keeping me occupied. I have also been trying to figure out how everything is going to work out." He said quietly. Nu lifted her head up and looked up at the man.

"What do you mean, Ragna?" Nu said with curious eyes. Ragna chuckled at the girl. She had always been nosey.

"Do you really want to know, Nu?" Ragna asked. Nu nodded her head rapidly at the question. Ragna laughed and pulled her into an embrace.

"I have been wondering how things will work out between us. I know I am not the best person in the world and I am often distant. I can't help that and I know how you are. I am sorry if I make you feel unwanted sometimes, but that isn't the case. You are always welcome here by my side and, honestly, I don't want it any other way. You may annoy me sometimes and I may lose my temper, but despite all of that, I really do care about you, Nu." Ragna said while hugging the girl so she would not feel as she has been. He heard Nu sniffle softly and she pulled away from Ragna.

"You have made Nu very happy, Ragna. Nu is glad that you care about her to. Nu feels so much better than before. " Nu said crushing the man in a big hug. Ragna coughed at the force. This girl was much stronger than she looked.

"Yes, Nu. I'm glad you are happy. Now can you let me go before you crush my ribs?" Ragna choked out. Nu let him go and blushed slightly. Ragna chuckled and move his face closer to Nu's. He figured now that he had said everything he did he would try and move it forward. Nu closed her eyes and moved forward when she noticed what was going to happen.

_**BUZZ!**_

"Clothes are done!" Nu yelled as she dashed off to the laundry room leaving a very confused Ragna sitting on the floor.

"Clothes?" He said confused. That girl was really out there.

* * *

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Like I said I figured I would make something lighthearted since I have made more Nu tragedies lately. Let me know what you guys like more from me. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
